Nostalgia
by Reiha-wan
Summary: "La nostalgia es el deseo de recuperar lo que nunca habíamos tenido antes." / Pensamientos de Yata / One-shot.


Tengan todos un bello inicio de año~ Decidí retomar el fanfiction después de mucho tiempo y, aunque estoy algo oxidada, les agradezco a quienes han leído mis historias aquí, en verdad son amor –corazón(?)-.

Los dejo con un drabble que me salió después de no poder dormir a causa del recalentado de Año Nuevo (?)

**Disclaimer: **K no me pertenece.

**-x-**

**Nostalgia.**

¿Alguna vez han tenido la sensación de que, si no le dicen a esa persona lo que piensan, sienten una opresión en el pecho?

Desde hacía un tiempo, Yata no pasaba ni una sola noche sin pensar en él ¿desde cuándo comenzaron a alejarse tanto? ¿Qué lo llevó a hacer algo tan bajo? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba?

No podía sacarlo de su cabeza, cada maldito rincón de aquel que había sido el hogar de ambos, le traía miles de dolorosos recuerdos. Nunca los había tenido tan presentes como esa noche, en que sentía que ya no podría soportar más las lágrimas de coraje y tristeza que se había negado a derramar en todo el tiempo lejos de él.

Abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho, intentando regular su mormada respiración. Deseaba que todo fuera un sueño, que al despertar al día siguiente le riñera por hacer sonar diez mil alarmas y seguir durmiendo como un tronco, por haber tomado su videojuego sin permiso, o haberle hecho la broma de resetear su juego favorito, que se quejara de su comida por tener vegetales o aspecto dudoso por ingredientes sorpresa; pero todo aquello no eran más que sombras de lo que un día fue.

Su PDA comenzó a vibrar, emitiendo una tenue luz roja. ¿Cómo podría responder en ese estado? No podía permitir que absolutamente nadie lo escuchara así, ni siquiera Totsuka.

Sin delicadeza alguna, pasó su mano por sus ojos y mejillas, frotando las lágrimas que se había tragado desde aquel día, importándole poco si su piel se irritaba más de lo que ya lo estaba. Le dolía la cabeza, sus ojos ardían y sentía que no podía ver nada más que borrones; dejó el lugar que había ocupado por horas sobre el sofá y se acercó a la ventana, como si le sirviera de algo el contemplar el cielo sin nada más que oscuridad en él.

—Me siento de la mierda… —Resopló contra el cristal, empañándolo. –Está haciendo más frío.

Parecía que no se había percatado de la hora ni de la temperatura descendiendo rápidamente, con desgano se cambió de ropa, esperando poder dormir un poco después de sacarlo todo hacía un rato. Se congeló segundos antes de meterse a su cama, sobre las cobijas se encontraba una libreta muy delgada y algo maltratada, se le asomaban "sobras" de papel, signo inequívoco de que demasiadas hojas le habían sido arrancadas, y parte de un bolígrafo insertado en la espiral de metal para no ser extraviado.

— ¿Qué culpa tenía esta cosa? –Aunque mostró una ligera sonrisa, su voz se quebró de nuevo.

Tomó la libreta y la hojeó hasta encontrarse con una página atiborrada de texto, paseó su vista por ella y las hojas contiguas, pensando en que tal vez era hora de buscar otra forma de desahogo. Después de casi tres páginas, la tinta se hacía más y más tenue, hasta desaparecer por completo ¿qué pensarían si supieran que en verdad había escrito poco más de cinco páginas?

—Ni siquiera en la escuela podía terminarme la tinta de un bolígrafo. –Su semblante triste no desapareció a pesar intentar animarse él mismo. Tanteó suavemente una página en blanco, sintiendo los surcos que había dejado al seguir escribiendo sin importarle que ya no pudiera ser visible.

Arrancó las hojas que había escrito horas atrás y caminó lentamente hacia el bote de basura, una vez junto a él, extendió las hojas a la vez que una fugaz aura roja envolvió tanto su mano como las notas que, en segundos, se habían vuelto cenizas. Sacudió sus manos sobre el bote y regresó a su cama. Observó por un momento la libreta, le sacó el bolígrafo vacío del costado y se puso de rodillas para buscar debajo de su cama la caja de cartón que vivía allí; dentro de ella, habían restos de bolígrafos y lápices con lo mínimo de su tamaño, puntas rotas y borradores ya inexistentes en su otro extremo, dejó caer el bolígrafo dentro de ella, y después de cerrarla colocó lo que quedaba de la libreta sobre la tapa.

—Mañana los tiraré. –Susurró, metiendo la caja nuevamente bajo su cama.

Sería por el cansancio, el llanto, su desahogo, la hora, el frío del otoño o la calidez de su cama que apenas colocó su cabeza en la almohada, cayó rendido a ella.

Yata nunca mostraría esa cara a su Rey, ni a Kusanagi, ni a Totsuka, ni a todo HOMRA…

Pero sobre todo, nunca le daría el gusto a Fushimi Saruhiko; aquel que fue su mejor amigo, la persona en que más confiaba y que era tan preciada para él, el miembro de HOMRA que los había traicionado por largarse con los azules, el que veía su causa y su orgullo como un juego de niños. Fushimi Saruhiko, quien era el culpable de la soledad que lo abatía cada que regresaba a casa, a quien le había dedicado tantas palabras consumidas por su propio fuego, y por quien, cada vez que lo hacía, le era imposible deshacerse de toda esa _basura_ bajo su cama.

**-x-**

Soy de esas personas que se dejaban llevar mucho por los astros, y aunque le bajé tres rayitas a eso, he de decir que es un excelente material para escribir. Nuestro Yata-chan~ es Cáncer, por más malote que quiera parecer, yo creo que después del final del anime y de los mangas, NADIE le cree(?); los Cáncer suelen ser muy apegados a sus lazos familiares y a sus amigos, lo que nos lleva por el camino de la "sensibilidad" de este signo, son de quienes no pueden ocultar sus emociones por mucho tiempo, no está en su naturaleza -No lo digo yo, visite su página astral favorita(?)- y para mi punto de vista, le va como anillo al dedo al enano uwu

¿Para qué les miento? Amé a Fushimi y a Yata -junto con Akiyama y Hidaka, pero ellos no son el tema ahora(?)- a primera vista, pero tuve sentimientos encontrados al ver su historia, los odié como no se imaginan x'D Un amigo, un mejor amigo... Es una persona muy importante en nuestra vida, con la que todo el cariño y apoyo es recíproco, llega el momento en que no imaginas tu vida sin esa persona cerca; no importa qué tan fuerte seas, la pérdida de esa persona te afecta, y mucho.

Demasiadas notas ya~

Muchas gracias por leer ^3^


End file.
